All That I've Done
by Dicloniousqueen666
Summary: This is what I believe should have happened in The Elfen Lied anime series. I used Lucy's real name "Kaede" in this. Want a sequel if you do just review


Lucy saw Kouta sitting on the stone steps next to the beach. She walked up toward him and he saw her and stood up. "Nyu! What happened to your head?" Kouta said shocked.

"It's nothing?" Kaede lied. She walked up the steps and sat by him.  
"I remember a girl when I was younger. That was you right?"

"Yes" Then Kaede said something to Kouta that shocked him even more. "In five years the world you and I are living in, will be made my kind"

"Huh?"

"I never want you to through that, and before I go, I just wanted to say *sniff* I-I'm sorry *sniff*, I only kept on living, kept on killing because of that." She buried her face in her hands and cried even harder. Son she got up and began to walk down the stairs, but soon was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Don't go" Kouta said

"But why, I caused your families death"

"I know and I'll never forgive you for killing my sister and my father, but you know what. I love you. I love both Lucy and Nyu and I also love that sad little girl that I used to play with"

'He loves me' Kaede thought and turned around grabbing Kouta by both sides of the face and kissed him. He was shocked, eyes opened wide, soon just as quickly as it came the kiss was over.

"Please forget about everything. I just wanted to be by your side"

"You too, you too made some sad memories too." Kaede smiled at that

"Goodbye, Kouta." Kaede said and walked down the stairs to her doom.

"LUCY WAIT" Kouta called out to her, but it was too late she was already gone. "Lucy. LUCY" He screamed in agony, crying.

Kaede could not hear Kouta scream out for her but she felt his emotions. Kaede gritted her teeth as metal met skin in a fiery barrage of bullets. 'I shouldn't have left him, and it's all my fault.' She thought crying tears of sadness and pain, but the sadness was greater than any other pain she experienced before in her life. "It's all my fault" Lucy said then suddenly she had a flashback of her past.

Flashback

eight years earlier

Young Kaede heard music and looked to her right to see a small boy holding a music box.

"You were staring at the music box" Young Kouta said

"It's just a beautiful melody that's all" 'He'll probaly treat me cruelly too' she tought but what she didn't expect, him to do what he did next. He grabbed her by the shoulders and said

"Those are cool. Your horns Wow" He said ecstatically. Lucy moved away from him and began to walk off, she stopped for a second and said

"I hate your people" then walked on.

"My name's Kouta. How about we meet here again same time, same place."

Lucy looked at Kouta's tear stained face as he yelled at her. "Why? Why did you this? I thought we were friends."

"You foold the reason you're still alive is because we are friends." Then Kaede jumped off the train leaving Kouta to cry there.

'Why did I kill them?' Kaede thought

'simple you did it because you wanted to' the voice in Lucy's head said to her once again

'No, no it's not like that you see.'

'I know. Now take my hand' but Kaede knew this trick

'No, I won't do this anymore. I won't listen to you'

'Fine then but don't come crying to me just because you get hurt'

'Don't worry. I won't' Then she snapped out of her reverie. Thinking back to the murder, she found that it wasn't his fault it was hers. "He didn't want to hurt me" Kaede said shocked and crying "Kouta, I'm sorry. KOUTA"

four years before the present

"I couldn't save her Lucy" Kurama said

"What?" Kaede asked in disbelief

"We gave it everything we had" Kurama continued then began to walk off, but Kaede's words stopped him.

"I'll make every single little thing in your life miserable." Kaede said crying, thinking back on what happened. 'They couldn't save Aiko.'

Present

Kaede killed the gaurds that were firing bullets at her. She walked off toward the exit

"Seal off all exits." Kurama ordered the doors shut, but one remained open

'How ironic' Kaede thought walking toward, the cliff 'Air it's been a while since I've breathed it, but now I'm finally free. But first things first, find Kouta and apologize to him.' She thought then saw a bullet coming straight at her. She tried to block it with her vectors, but only recieved half the damage because of the vectors and the metal helmet that was on her head. She then fell off the cliff.

Kouta grabbed his head covering his ears as if too block out the sounds of the screams coming from Kaede's victims. 'I remember' Kouta thought then he heard a gun shot and pushed Kaede to the ground barely dodging the bullet. She pushed Kouta off of her and leaped into the air just as the bullets were about to hit her.

"She jumped" She heard the team captian say. Kaede then leapt back into the middle where the circle of gaurds were. To say they were terrified

"Aren't you going to shoot?" She said and killed five of them.

"Monster" She heard the team captian say. Kaede glared at the man and split his body in two. Kaede then jumped and started running to where she sensed where Mariko was.

"Where are you going?" Kouta said

"I'll explain everything to you later, wait for me by the stone steps." Lucy yelled and ran off.

End Flashback

Kaede's last horn broke off by the bullet caused by the snipers rifle 'My last horn, it's finally gone' Kaede thought.

'Why? Why did you go and do that? Why did you have to let them kill you?' Kouta thought before he went to sleep dreaming of Kaede.

Kouta's Nightmare

"Lucy? Nyu? Where are you?" Kouta aksed looking for the girl he loved so much.

"Kouta" he heard Kaede say so he ran over to her. When he got there she was bleeding severely. Blood pouring out of her head from where her horns were broken off.

"LUCY" he yelled and ran over to her almost lifeless body.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Kaede said "Goodbye Kouta"

"No Lucy, don't go" Kouta said crying holding her lifeless body in his arms.  
End Kouta's Nightmare

"LUCY" He yelled out tears streaming down his face. Yuka heard Kouta scream throughout the house, she was kind of sad about Lucy about to be killed.

'But Kouta's saddest the most' Yuka thought and walked into Kouta's room

"Yuka, what are you doing up?"

"Go save her" Yuka bluntly said to Kouta

"What? Yuka...but she said"

"I know how she feels about you. I know how she looks at you. Both of the split personalities. either Lucy or Nyu. Now go, to her DAMMIT" Yuka yelled crying "Just goe"

"I had no idea" Kouta said walking out the door "Thank you Yuka" He said before putting on his shoes and running outside to save Kaede in the freezing rain. "Nyu I'm coming"

Kaede lied there not able to move but councious so she heard everything going around her 'This is it' Kaede thought suddenly she heard Kouta yell out

"Don't touch her" Before punching the soldier in the face "You will not be hurt anymore" Kouta said smiling at Kaede

"Kouta watch out" Kaede said. Kouta turned around to find that Bandou was behind him

"(guple) You will not get her." Kouta said protecting Kaede

"Yeah right. She's mine" Bandou said

'Kouta's protecting me' Kaede thought before ripping Bandou's head off. Kouta saw that but didn't care anymore, he saw enough of Kaede's killing to get used to it.

"Why did you do that you could have gotten killed" Kaede said

"Like you almost did. I care about you don't you see, and if anything were to happen to you. I couldn't live knowing you died!" Kouta yelled at her. grabbing her body which was not free of the bullets but still bleeding and kissed her. Kaede was shocked. The kiss was full of lust, sadness, Longing, and Love. She responded by kissing hum back. The kiss was very passionate but unfortunately for them they needed air. "Now lets say we get you back home. Okay Lucy" Kouta said panting out of breath from that kiss. Kaede was panting out of breath also.

"Okay and just for the record my name's Kaede, not Lucy, not Nyu. Just Kaede got it." Kaede said smiling

"Okay Kaede" Kouta said grabbing Kaede by the hand leading her back to the Maple Inn

'I finally found someone who loves me' Kouta and Kaede both thought smiling

DAS ENDE( THE END ) 


End file.
